Arigatou
by Quinn Agatha Fuhrer
Summary: Sakura dikhianati Sasuke, tetapi ada Naruto yang selalu menjaga dan menemani Sakura, bagaimakah ceritanya? birthday fic for Sakura Haruno. NaruSaku, RnR please


Hai minnaaa daku balik dengan fic birthday, Sakura Haruno...khusus untuk hari ultahnya sakura, tak lupa pula ada pairing NaruSaku. Ini fic drabble ok minna lets read this fic, ah i mean RnR

**Arigatou**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6. Tokyo Dome City Hall, march 28****th**** 2011** **at 19.00 UTC**

Gadis pinkish itu terdiam, didepan gedung Tokyo Dome tersebut. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah tiket konser, ia teringat perkataan sahabatnya "Sudahlah Sakura, lupakan si brengsek itu, dia telah mengkhianatimu." Gadis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia mencoba melupakan kata-kata tersebut, mata emerald nya yang biasa terlihat ceria kini memudar, layaknya terbesit puluhan maupun ribuan kesakitan yang mewakili hati kecilnya. Ia melangkah memasuki gedung itu, kini ia berada diantara lautan penonton, dan berdiri dalam keadaan tidak tahu apa-apa. Seakan-akan ia kehilangan seluruh jati dirinya. Dan tidak menemukan satu kata pun untuk diucap.

Saat ini konser tunggal Ikimono gakari, lagu pertama yang dibawakan oleh band tersebut adalah "Futari" , alunan musik yang mengalun lambat beriba-iba, Sakura tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia terus mendengarkan lirik lagu yang dibakan oleh vokalis band itu, tepat disaat lirik "haru ni fuki konda tokyo no kaze ni nani ka o mitsumete aruki dasu ndato kimi wa naitte ita.." tiba-tiba Sakura menangis, ia langsung menghambur keluar dari gedung itu.

5. Kirara Beach, Yamaguchi Prefecture, may 10th 2011 at 17.30 UTC

Udara berkabut. Dingin menusuk kulit, sunyi dan sepi sekali, ombak yang bergulung lembut pada senja hari itu benar-benar mempesona, pemandangan itu menghiasi diorama alam terbuka. Wajah Sakura mengecut, ia berpaling dari keindahan alam yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia rasakan, pemuda yang selama ini menghiasi hatinya ternyata tega berkhianat. Keceriaan dirinya direnggut oleh pemuda berengsek yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kebahagiaan semu hanya tinggal kekecewaan yang ingin dibuang ke ufuk barat, tapi mana mungkin? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Pelan-pelan air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya, butiran-butiran kristal itu terjatuh diatas pasir pantai. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ombak, seakan-akan hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di pantai itu.

Sebuah mobil tiba dipinggir pantai tersebut, sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata shappire itu keluar dari dalam mobil limousin miliknya, matanya membelalak, tatkala ia melihat Sakura terus menuju ketengah lautan itu. Lelaki itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menuju ke laut, dipikiran lelaki itu terbesit bahwa Sakura akan bunuh diri. "Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" lelaki itu panik. Sakura terus memberontak saat lelaki itu memegang tanganya, tetapi tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya saat ini. Kenangan akan Sasuke kembali menyeruak di dalam pikiran Sakura, lelaki itu memeluk Sakura "Everything will be ok Sakura-chan ." ucap lelaki itu.

4. Sakura Mansion, November 21th 2011 at 08.30 UTC

"Ah Naruto, kau datang pasti ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan lagi ya?" ucap wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pendek tersebut

"Heheh, iya kaa-san." Ucap Naruto cengingiran

"Aduh Naruto, kau suka sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kaa-san' , padahal sudah kuingatkan untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan bibi saja." Sanggah si wanita

"Heheh, bibi kan bakal jadi calon ibu mertuaku."

"Ahaha, kau bisa saja nak, sudah tidak sabaran ya untuk menikah dengan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja kaa-san, siapa yang tidak ingin menikah dengan bidadari seperti Sakura, hanya saja untuk saat ini aku menahan rasa itu sampai Sakura benar-benar melupakan Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kecut

Hal itu membuat Mebuli, ibu Sakura sedih melihat keadaan ini, ternyata diam-diam Sakura dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan ibunya. Ia merasa terlalu egois akibat kejadian tersebut. Naruto lah yang selama ini menjaganya, sampai ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke dulu. "Mungkin mewujudkan keinginannya, akan membuatku dan Naruto bahagia," Sakura berucap dengan nada yang sangat kecil. Ia tidak ingin Naruto dan ibunya tahu.

3. Botanical Nabana Park, Nagashima, December 27th 2012 at 18.00 UTC

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman ini?"

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin melihat pagelaran cahaya yang spektakuler yang dihias lebih dari 7 juta lampu LED." Naruto cengingiran

"Lantas mengapa kau mengajakku juga?" Sakura bertanya lalu "Aku kan sedang ingin beristirahat dirumah, Naruto." Sakura melanjutkan pembicarannya itu

"Aku ingin menikmati malam natal bersamamu, Sakura-chan... apakah salah?" Naruto memasang wajah memelas.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Hanya saja kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu."

"Hihihi, seorang bos seperti ku juga perlu liburan, Sakura-chan." Lagi-lagi Naruto cengingiran

"Tapi kan, kasihan Minato ji-san, untuk kali ini paman harus mengurus perusahaan demi kau, Naruto!" Sakura sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah berbicara dengan tou-san agar Sai mengurus perusahaan untuk sementara, tapi tou-san menolak dan menyatakan bahwa tou-san saja yang mengurus." Naruto menjelaskan, berharap Sakura mengerti.

"Hah,baiklah Naruto, ajakan mu kali ini membuatku senang, karna tadi kau sudah menjelaskannya padaku." Sakura tersenyum simpul

Mereka berkeliling disepanjang taman

"Wah Naruto, indah sekali." Sakura terkesima

"Heheh, syukurlah pilihanku kemari membuatmu senang, semoga proposalku kesini dapat diterima." Naruto tersenyum sumringah

"Ehh?!" Sakura tidak mengerti, "Proposal apa?"

Kotak kecil dikeluarkan Naruto dari saku celananya, "Sakura-chan, menikahlah denganku."

Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka, Sakura begitu malu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa tujuan Naruto menginginkan itu.

"I do, Naruto."

Naruto memeluk Sakura, dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

2. Girls club, March 22th 2013, at 12.30 UTC

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, bantu aku ya?" Sakura memohon kepada teman-temanya

"Bantu apa Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Tempat, undangan, katering, sudah disiapkan , tapi gaunnya belum." Sakura panik

"Kenapa gaunnya belum, Sakura?" tanya Hinata

"Karena orang tuaku tidak mau mengurus gaunnya."Sakura mendesah pelan

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau tinggal pergi dengan Naruto untuk menentukan gaun yang cocok untuk kalian." Tenten memberi saran

"Untuk soal make-up, serahkan saja padaku." Ucap Ino

"Untuk kue pengantin, biar aku yang membuatnya." Hinata menawaarkan diri untuk membantu

"Arigatou, minna." Sakura senang

"Sama-sama Sakura, kami sebagai temanmu dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

wedding, March 28th, 2013 at 08.30 UTC

Sakura dan Naruto kini berada di altar, Sakura tampak gugup, Naruto yang melihat raut wajah calon istrinya itu langsung saja membisikkan sesuatu, "Everything will be alright!"

Kata-kata itu seakan-akan menghipnotis Sakura, seolah-olah isyarat untuk ketenangan hatinya

"Uzumaki Naruto, bersediakah kau menjadi suami Haruno Sakura, mendampinginya dalam keadaan suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, senang maupun sedih?" ucap sang pastur

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura sekali lagi, " Ya, saya bersedia." Ucapnya tegas

Pastur beralih menatap Sakura, "Haruno Sakura bersediakah kau menjadi istri Uzumaki Naruto, , mendampinginya dalam keadaan suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, senang maupun sedih?" ucap sang pastur

"Ya, bersedia."

Semua orang tersenyum, kini saatnya tradisi melempar bunga. Sakura, melempar buklet bunga itu dan ternyata jatuh dikepala Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto pun tertawa.

"Naruto, arigatou, untuk semua yang kau lakukan." Sakura berucap

"I'll do everything for you, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum

"Aku akan terus mendampingimu, apapun yang akan terjadi." Ucap Sakura

Naruto memeluk Sakura, lalu mereka berciuman.

**_The End_**

**Uwaaa, akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana minna, suka? Review ya? Arigatou **


End file.
